Reaching You
by nakki desinta
Summary: First Fiction di Fandom Fairy Tail. Silahkan dibaca, karena saya pusing ingin membuat summary-nya. Pokoknya fict ini bercerita tentang Lucy, Natsu & Gray... Salam kenal Senpai...


Salam kenal semuanya, terutama para Senpai di fandom Fairy Tail ini.

Saya mohon izin sebelumnya untuk berkarya di fandom ini. Saya **Nakki**, biasanya beredar di fandom Bleach, tapi sudah sejak lama ingin memberikan buah pikiran saya pada fandom ini, karena itu saya mohon dukungan dari semuanya.

Saya memilih pair ini, karena agak sering saya menemukan momen Natsu _dekat_ dengan Lucy, sengaja atau tidak, yah jadi sekalian saja saya masukkan dalam sebuah fiction *dihajar NaLu FC*

Berikut karya saya, dan mohon masukan untuk perbaikannya

Terima kasih.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki apapun yang berhubungan dengan Fairy Tail. Chara dalam fict ini saja hasil rampokan ^^

.

.

**Title : Reaching You**

By : **Nakki **Desinta

Pair : Natsu x Lucy

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Tidak bisa ya?" Aku menghela napas berat, merasakan paru-paruku agak menyempit saat mendengar jawabannya. "Ya sudah. Selamat belajar, dan jangan lupa pesan aku kalau kau sudah agak kosong ya, aku ingin bicara sebentar. Sampai nanti." Aku pun menutup sambungan telepon, merasa kekecewaan itu lagi-lagi menggumpal dalam dadaku.<p>

Padahal minggu ini ada libur panjang, niat ku ingin mengajak Gray ke taman hiburan, kami belum bertemu lagi sejak enam bulan lalu. Yah, kami memang menjalin hubungan dua tahun lalu, sejak aku duduk di kelas dua sekolah menengah, namun sudah satu setengah tahun ini kami menempuh pacaran jarak jauh, karena Gray memilih untuk melanjutkan sekolah menengah di luar kota, dia bilang ingin belajar di sekolah yang jurusannya cocok dengan minatnya. Waktu itu aku menerima keputusannya karena Gray terlihat begitu bersemangat, dan aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang cita-citanya, karena aku juga berpikir, toh kami bisa bertemu sekali-sekali, jarak antara sekolahnya dengan rumahku hanya tiga jam perjalanan.

Tapi kali ini ia membatalkan _lagi_ permintaanku untuk bertemu, padahal Erza sudah mengajakku untuk double date. Dipertemuan terakhir antara aku dan Gray pun singkat sekali, dia terus sibuk belajar, aku jadi merasa kami tidak _sedang_, bahkan _pernah_ pacaran, rasany jauh sekali dengannya.

Terkadang aku sendiri merasa lelah, rasanya seperti mengejar bayangannya saja.

"Yah, Lucy..., kita tidak bisa double date dong?" Erza tampak begitu kecewa, aku pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak, Gray tidak bisa pergi, dia bilang harus belajar untuk persiapan ujian minggu ini.

"Maaf ya, Erza," gumamku penuh rasa bersalah. Karena Erza sudah berusaha membujuk Jellal agar bisa ikut, bahkan sampai izin dari kuliahnya, tapi batal karena Gray yang tiba-tiba bilang tidak bisa datang.

Kemarin perencanaan kami begitu matang, tapi hancur total begitu Gray meneleponku untuk membatalkan janji.

"Kalian kan cuma beda sekolah, sudah seperti pacaran beda negara saja!" protes Erza seraya merogoh saku rok seragam sekolahnya, mencari ponselnya untuk menghubungi Jellal yang menunggu di gerbang sekolah.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ledekan Erza. Erza pun memilih pamit pulang lebih dulu, karena Jellal sudah menunggunya sejak bel pulang berbunyi lima belas menit lalu.

Aku jadi iri, padahal aku juga punya pacar, tapi melihat Erza yang tiap hari bisa pulang barsama...

"Lucy, mau pulang?"

"Oh, iya!"

Aku berbalik, dan mendapati sosok Natsu –cowok berambut pink menyala dengan sorot mata menyenangkan- berdiri di belakangku, dua kancing atas seragamnya terbuka, menunjukkan data bidangnya. Dia hobi sekali melakukannya, dia bilang sih gerah, tapi aku tidak percaya, dia pasti ingin menunjukkan kepiawaiannya dalam membentuk otot.

Aku menjajari langkah kaki Natsu, kebetulan rumah kami searah, jadi lumayan ada teman ngobrol selama di bis dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Gagal double datenya?" tanyanya saat kami melintas di trotoar sepanjang pertokoan depan sekolah.

"Iya, Erza maklum kok, ini bukan pertama kalinya Gray membatalkan janji."

"Kamu pengertian sekali," sahut Natsu setengah meledek.

"Biasa saja. Kalau aku yang ujian, dia pasti akan mengerti kondisiku juga kok."

Natsu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, dan dia tersenyum padaku, mungkin akhirnya dia mengerti dengan kelapangan hati yang aku miliki.

"Eh, Lucy mau eskrim?" pandangan Natsu tertuju pada penjual eskrim yang berdiri di depan toko bertuliskan Magnolia Shop, anak-anak kecil sedang mengerubungi si penjual.

"Boleh." Di hari sepanas ini memang cocok berjalan sambil makan eskrim, menyegarkan tenggorokan.

Kami menyebrang jalan, menghampiri penjual eskrim. "Mau rasa apa?" tanya Natsu, berusaha membuka jalan dengan meminta anak kecil di sekeliling penjual untuk memberinya tempat.

"Cokelat saja!" aku mengedarkan pandangan ke kotak yang berisi penuh tumpukan eskrim. Saat ku lihat eskrim rasa cappucino aku jadi ingat Gray, dia suka sekali eskrim itu.

Natsu menyodorkan eskrim yang baru saja ia ambil dari si penjual padaku, sementara dia memakan yang rasa blueberry.

" Enak," komentarnya setelah memberi satu gigitan besar pada eskrimnya.

"He-eh," jawabku sambil mengedarkan pandangan pada sekeliling toko di sepanjang trotoar, dan pandanganku tertuju pada seseorang yang berdiri di salah satu minimarket, seseorang yang sangat aku kenal sedang bersama seorang perempuan berambut biru.

Itu... itu Gray kan? Sedang apa dia disana? Tadi waktu aku telepon dia bilang sibuk belajar, aku merasakan hatiku berdenyut sakit dengan cepat.

"Itu bukannya…" Natsu tampak melihat juga ke arah yang sama dengan ku.

"Sudah sore nih, nanti Ibuku marah, kita pulang saja, Natsu," kataku seraya mengalihkan pandangan, berusaha keras meredakan gelisah di hatiku, sementara Natsu masih saja melihat ke minimarket.

"Kamu tidak menyapa Gray? Kalian kan sudah lama tidak bertemu," ucap Natsu dengan dahi berkerut dalam.

"Tidak usah, ayo!" aku segera menyeberang, rasanya sesak sekali melihat mereka.

Gray terlihat senang sekali saat berbicara dengan perempuan itu, entah kapan terakhir kali aku melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, karena setiap kali bertemu dia selalu kelihatan stress.

Dan perempuan itu... sepertinya itu Juvia, teman sekelasnya yang pernah ia ceritakan padaku.

"Kenapa tidak kamu sapa?"

"Tidak usah, Natsu. Aku tidak ingin bertemu saat dia tidak ingin bertemu aku. Kami akan bertemu kalau memang sudah waktunya."

"Tapi dia kan pacar kamu," Natsu lagi-lagi mendebatku

"Iya, tapi- Sudahlah!"

Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan obrolan ini, aku tidak ingin pikiran-pikiran jahat dan prasangka buruk memenuhi kepalaku, walaupun nyatanya hatiku sudah sebegini sesaknya.

.

.

.

Hari libur panjang itu pun tiba, sesuai janji yang sudah kami sepakati bersama. Natsu, Erza, Jellal dan aku, terpaksa kami melanjutkan rencana kami untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa kehadiran Gray, jadi bukan double date lagi, tapi liburan bersama.

Semua sudah berkumpul di taman hiburan, aku melihat beberapa wahana yang membuatku merinding, pasti aku tidak bisa naik ini semua, semuanya membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Lucy, kenapa matamu merah?" tanya Natsu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik ku.

"Tidak bisa tidur semalaman," jawabku seraya melirik wahana rumah hantu di kananku.

"Memikirkan Gray?"

"Ti-Tidak, siapa juga... " aku jadi merasa canggung karena tebakan Natsu sangat tepat.

Natsu, kenapa dia selalu tahu dengan benar perasaanku.

Semalaman aku gelisah memikirkan penyebab Gray berbohong padaku untuk membatalkan rencana double date kami dengan Erza. Kalau dia memang tidak bisa bilang saja yang sejujurnya, kenapa harus berbohong?

Aku memang terus berpikir, Gray... apakah dia betul menganggap hubungan di antara kami? Karena sikapnya seolah kami tidak pernah pacaran, apa aku terlalu menuntut?

Aku teringat saat pertama kali aku bilang suka padanya dua tahun lalu dan dia menyetujui kami pacaran saat itu juga, tanpa pembicaraan lebih lanjut, padahal Gray terkenal dingin dan anti perempuan, namun aku sangat menyukainya karena itu aku nekat memintanya menjadi pacarku, mungkin memang benar rasa sukaku padanya berlebihan.

Dan Natsu yang sudah mengenalku sejak lama pasti melihat benar bagaimana aku mencintai Gray selama ini.

"Cara kalian pacaran aneh," kata Natsu tiba-tiba.

"Sudah jarang bertemu, tidak ada mesra-mesranya pula," lanjutnya.

Aku pun sebenarnya ingin hubunganku sama seperti orang lain yang menjalani masa pacaran dengan sangat manis, tapi aku tidak bisa.

"Sudah siap semua?" tanya Erza membuat aku dan Natsu langsung mengalihkan perhatian padanya. Perempuan berambut merah cantik itu mengabsen kami, dari pagi Erza sudah menyusun jadwal untuk kami, libur empat hari, cukup membuatnya sibuk membuat schedule ngumpul-ngumpul kami untuk hari ini dan tiga hari kedepan.

"Pertama-tama jetcoaster, OK?"kata Erza bersemangat.

"Ok! Siapa takut. Ayo Lucy!" Natsu langsung menarikku, sebenarnya aku paling tidak suka naik ini, tapi mau tidak mau harus naik, siapa yang bisa menolak semangat yang terlalu besar dalam diri Natsu?

Kami mengantri di depan pintu masuk yang mengantar kami pada tempat duduk di benda menyurupai ular tangga itu.

setelahnya kalian pasti bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi padaku setelah duduk di kursi panas itu.

Selama lebih dari lima menit aku mual, terus dikocok-kocok hampir muntah, Natsu terus berteriak keasikan disampingku, sangat menikmati permainan yang memacu adrenalin ini, kebalikan dariku.

"Wuih! Syu..." pekik Natsu keras-keras.

Aku hanya terdiam, mengunci mulutku rapat-rapat, mencegah mual ini membuatku benar-benar muntah.

Namun akhirnya siksaan itu berakhir, aku menghirup udara banyak-banyak untuk melegakan diriku.

"Wuih, seru! Naik lagi yuk!" kata Natsu saat kami baru turun dari tempat duduk kami.

"Tidak mau! Aku sudah mual begini, kau tidak lihat aku mau muntah?" semburku, dan Natsu malah tertawa melihatku yang pastinya sudah sepucat mayat.

"Kau memang berlebihan, Lucy. Kau takut kan? Lihat saja sampai gemetaran begitu kakimu!" kata Natsu sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Aku tidak takut, tapi mual! Dasar Kepala Pink! Sudah ah, aku beli minum dulu!" kataku seraya berjalan sempoyongan menuju stand yang menjual makanan dan minuman, namun tiba-tiba langkahku seperti es, membeku begitu saja karena tepat di depanku saat ini berdiri Gray dan Juvia yang hampir saja ku tabrak karena aku berjalan dengan mata berkunang-kunang efek jetcoaster tadi.

Aku merasa sangat kaku, kikuk, canggung dan segala macam cemas langsung menyerangku.

"H-Hai, Gray," kataku dengan suara berat, ribuan macam pikiran seperti memenuhi kepalaku dalam sekejap dan Gray hanya menatapku, tampak sama kagetnya denganku.

"Apa kabar? Lagi jalan-jalan ya? Aku dan yang lain juga sedang jalan-jalan " kataku salah tingkah, rasanya ingin berlari kearah Gray dan memeluknya erat untuk melampiaskan kangen yang membundah di dadaku, tapi kenapa aku merasa seperti bertemu orang lain saja.

"Lucy?" aku menoleh, suara orang yang ku kenal memanggil ku dari belakang. Natsu, Erza dan Jellal rupanya menyusulku, aku merasa sedikit lega, keteganganku seperti mencair begitu saja, jika aku pingsan seketika pun setidaknya ada mereka.

"Bukannya hari ini kamu tidak bisa pergi? Harus belajar untuk ujian?" kataku saat mengembalikan pada Gray. Perlahan aku merasakan kehadiran teman-temanku semakin dekat denganku, menghampiriku.

Tapi kenapa aku mengeluarkan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu?

Bertanya mengenai hal yang sudah sangat jelas, seharusnya aku marah dan meminta penjelasan mengenai kehadirannya di sini, bersama perempuan lain, bukan bersamaku. Namun yang membuatku lebih sakit adalah kenyataan bahwa Gray saja tidak menjawab pertanyaanku yang bodoh itu, dia malah menoleh pada Juvia tengah yang menatapku lurus.

Aku ingin marah, kenapa dia berdiri di samping pacarku? Seharusnya aku yang berdiri disana. Rasanya ingin aku berteriak pada perempuan berambut biru itu, bertanya siapa dia dan kenapa dia bisa bersama Gray?

Natsu, Erza dan Jellal ikut terdiam sementara aku menunggu jawaban Gray, tapi waktu berlalu hanya kami lewati dalam tatapan mata kosong, aku pun menyerah.

"Oh.. ya, aku harus beli minum, permisi!" kepalaku menganguk pelan dan melangkah pergi, rasanya ini salah, sangat salah.

"Lucy!" panggil Gray dan aku tidak sedikitpun menoleh, tapi kenapa langkahku terhenti ? Sepertinya aku telah mencapai batas, hatiku ingin lebih kuat, tapi tidak bisa.

Aku mendengar langkah kakinya yang perlahan mendekat.

"Kita sudahi saja Gray!" kataku dalam suara lantang, perlahan aku memberanikan diriku untuk berbalik dan menatapnya. "Aku merasa ini semua salah, aku tidak akan lagi menatap punggungmu, mungkin aku saja yang terlalu keras kepala."

"Apa maksudmu?" Gray tampak begitu terpukul.

Kenapa? Seharusnya aku yang merasa begitu.

"Kau tahu aku harus belajar, mengertilah," lanjutnya cepat, mencegah aku bicara lebih banyak.

"Aku berusaha, tapi sekeras apapun aku berusaha tidak akan cukup untukmu, yang kau butuhkan seseorang yang sama denganmu, bukan aku. Aku sadar aku ini bodoh, tidak sebanding dengan otak cerdasmu, karena itu aku tidak pernah bisa mengikutimu sekolah di sana, maka dari itu sudahi saja. Dua tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk menyadari semuanya, kau hanya kasihan padaku. Aku lelah Gray!"

"Lucy..."

"Tidakkah kau mengerti Gray? Ini tidak akan berjalan lancar, baik diriku, dirimu, maupun cita-citamu sebagai dokter." Aku menarik napas panjang. "Dari pada aku terus mengganggu, lebih baik disudahi saja kan? Dan akupun tidak perlu lagi membebani diriku dengan harapan kosong, atau pun kenangan-kenangan yang sedikit ini, kenangan yang terus ku paksakan untuk ku ingat agar aku tidak lupa akan sosokmu yang jarang sekali ku temui, agar aku tidak lupa betapa aku menyukaimu."

"Maafkan aku…" wajah Gray nampak sangat menyesal, namun aku tidak akan lemah hati lagi, aku sudah mencapai batas.

"Kau tidak salah, Gray," aku melirik Juvia yang perlahan mendekati Gray, diam namun matanya menatapku tajam. "Yang salah adalah aku, aku yang bodoh, mulai saat ini kau bebas, tidak perlu lagi menjawab telepon-teleponku yang tidak berguna, yang hanya mengganggu belajarmu. Maaf kalau selama dua tahun ini aku sudah menyusahkanmu, dan terima kasih atas kenangan yang kau berikan. Permisi!" aku berlari secepat aku bisa, meninggalkan beban berat itu di belakangku, dan mencari tempat persembunyian yang tepat untukku meluapkan tangisku.

Namun belum jauh aku berlari, kurasakan sebuah tangan menahanku,membuatku berbalik dan menatapnya. Natsu.

"Lucy, kau sudah berusaha sampai sejauh ini, kau terus menahan perasaanmu selama ini, apakah kau rela membiarkan semua selesai hanya dengan begini ?"

"Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku lebih lama lagi, Natsu! Aku cinta sendiri, aku mengejar bayangan. Biarkan saja, aku bisa, pasti aku bisa melupakannya."

Natsu mendekat padaku, lalu ia mengelus kepalaku, dan airmata yang sedari tadi kutahan mendesak keluar, air mataku pun tumpah, kututupi wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan sambil terus teisak, seketika kurasakan rengkuhan tangan hangatnya, Natsu memelukku.

.

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu sejak hari itu, aku tidak pernah bicara dengan Gray lagi, aku merasa lebih baik sekarang, sedikit demi sedikit melupakan kenangan itu.

"Besok sudah ujian kelulusan, apakah kamu sudah memutuskan akan meneruskan ke universitas apa?" tanya Natsu saat kami berjalan beriringan keluar kelas menuju gerbang sekolah, pelajaran hari ini berjalan baik, semoga besok juga seperti ini, dengan begini aku bisa semakin mudah melupakan Gray.

"Belum, aku hanya berkonsentrasi untuk belajar dan lulus," jawabku tenang.

Namun langkahku dan Gray tertahan saat aku membeku beberapa langkah di depan gerbang. Aku tercengang, melihat Gray berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahku, dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang ia lakukan disini? Seharusnya kan dia belajar untuk ujian besok, lagipula kami sudah tidak...

"Sepertinya Gray belum bisa melepasmu," kata Natsu datar.

"Tapi seharusnya dia mengerti apa yang telah aku katakan hari itu, aku tidak ingin jadi penghalang cita-citanya."

"Selesaikanlah masalah kalian, aku pulang duluan," ucap Natsu seraya menepuk bahuku, dan melangkah pergi. Entah mengapa aku melihat punggungnya yang perlahan merosot, dia terlihat agak lesu dari sebelumnya.

Natsu berjalan dengan cepat, dia sempat berhenti sesaat dan bersitatap dengan Gray, entah tatapan apa yang Natsu berikan pada cowok dingin itu karena Gray langsung menoleh padaku, dan seperti magnet, aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Bubar sekolahmu lama juga ya, " ucap Gray kikuk

"I-iya, ada apa datang ke sini ?"

"Bisa kita bicara?"

Aku mengangguk dan kami langsung menuju taman Magnolia, aku duduk di bangku taman, tepat di samping Gray yang terus menekuri rerumputan.

"Aku telah berpikir lama, ternyata tidak bisa..., aku tidak bisa belajar dengan baik, selama ini kau terus memberiiku dukungan, walaupun hanya dengan pesan-pesan pendek, tapi jujur, selama ini aku menyukai perhatian yang kau berikan, hingga aku begitu egois, tidak memperhatikan perempuan yang kusukai pun memiliki rasa jenuh. Aku terus saja berpikir kau akan terus seperti ini, tetapi aku salah, keacuhanku malah menyakitimu, maafkan aku..."

"Apakah kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

"Aku sadar, Lucy, jangan menilaiku seolah-olah sedang tidak waras bicara seperti ini padamu. Aku... aku minta kau kembali padaku, dan aku berjanji tidak akan mengacuhkanmu lagi."

Aku menatapnya dalam diam, ingin sekali lagi memberi hatiku padanya, tapi aku tahu ini tidak akan pernah berjalan dengan mulus, sejak awal kami memang beda, dan Gray sendiri yang membuat perbedaan itu sangat mencolok untuk kami, tidak bisa melebur sekalipun kami bersama selama dua tahun.

"Maaf Gray, aku tidak bisa, aku tidak akan melangkah ke belakang, kau carilah seseorang yang lain, kau pasti akan menemukan yang jauh lebih baik dari aku." Aku beranjak dari sisi Gray, aku tahu hati ini masih ingin lebih lama lagi berada di sisi Gray, tapi aku juga tidak ingin membohongi diri sendiri.

"Lucy! Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa kembali padaku?"

"Tidak ada! Jalani saja hidupmu & anggap saja dua tahun ini hanya waktu yang kau buang-buang untuk menyenangkan hatiku!"

Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya, perasaanku, rasa lelahku, aku tidak ingin lagi jatuh di tempat yang sama dua kali. Aku ini memang pemimpi, sudah tahu Gray tidak terjangkau masih saja dikejar-kejar, akhirnya malah seperti ini, mulai saat ini aku harus lebih sadar diri, sekalipun banyak orang yang bilang aku cantik, tetap saja ini masalah hati yang bisa menerima atau tidak.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku, meninggalkan taman dan meninggalkan sosok Gray yang perlahan mengecil dari jarak pandang serta ingatanku, berjalan dan berlama-lama untuk menenangkan hatiku, mengosongkan isi kepalaku, itulah yang aku butuhkan saat ini.

"Natsu?" ku dapati Natsu berdiri disamping pohon dekat trotoar jalan menuju rumahku.

"A-aku khawatir, jadi aku menunggumu. Bagaimana?" belum selesai kalimat Natsu, airmataku sudah menyesak tak karuan di pelupuk mata, akhirnya aku jongkok sambil menutupi wajahku, malu tapi airmataku tidak juga mau berhenti.

"Dia memintamu untuk kembali?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, mencegah isak tangis lolos dari mulutku.

"Lalu kau menolaknya karena takut berharap?"

Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Dasar bodoh!" lagi-lagi Natsu mengelus kepalaku. "Kau sudah memutuskan, tapi masih saja menangisinya."

"Maaf, ,aku selalu saja menangis dihadapanmu," jawabku sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Tidak apa-apa sih, aku malah senang karena kau percaya padaku untuk menenangkan kesedihanmu."

Aku menatap Natsu, wajahnya begitu teduh, rasanya seluruh kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya selalu bisa menguatkanku, ada orang seperti Natsu di sampingku, sungguh sebuah anugerah.

.

.

.

Hari hari berikutnya Gray terus saja datang ke sekolah, menungguku pulang sekolah, padahal jawabanku tetap sama, tapi hatiku terus saja memberontak, membuatku selalu merasa serba salah, sepertinya ada bagian lain dari diriku yang menginginkan Gray kembali, aku hanya takut akan luluh pada akhirnya.

"Tanya hati kecilmu, apakah kau menginginkannya kembali," ucap Natsu dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak.

Aku kembali berada dalam kondisi yang membuatku gamang, bagaimana aku harus menghadapi semuanya?

"Aku tidak tahu, aku terlalu pusing memikirkannya," responku berusaha cuek.

"Kau harus pikirkan ujianmu juga."

"Iya, karena itu aku jadi sulit konsentrasi belajar!"

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik semuanya," kata Natsu kalem, seperti bukan dirinya saja. Tapi aku maklum, karena Natsu yang selalu melihat perkembangan hatiku.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian, aku merasa kepalaku terlalu penuh dengan Gray, tapi seminggu kedepan aku bisa lebih tenang, libur panjang setelah ujian, aku bisa menenangkan pikiran lebih lama, dan tidak perlu bertemu Gray di sekolah.

.

.

.

"Lucy, telepon dari Gray!"

Aku terdiam, tidak ingin menjawab panggilan Ibu. Aku yang berdiri di dekat meja makan akhirnya menghampiri Ibu, dan memintanya membantuku.

"Bilang aja aku tidak ada Ibu... " bisikku sepelan mungkin.

"Kamu terus saja menghindar, mau sampai kapan?" kata Ibu agak kesal, dan tangannya menutup gagang telepon rapat-rapat. "Berikan kepastian dan jawab dengan tegas, pasti dia akan mengerti, Lucy."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, aku sudah menyerah. "

"Dasar anak zaman sekarang!" Ibu kembali ke pesawat telepon dan melakukan apa yang aku minta.

Aku meraih ponselku di ruang tamu, dan berjalan menuju kamar. Ada banyak sekali miscalled, dan barisan pesan masuk yang membuatku benar-benar sebal. Semuanya berisi permohonan Gray, makin kesal melihatnya.

Pesan yang terakhir berisi gertakannya, dia bilang menungguku di taman Magnolia, dan akan terus menunggu sampai aku datang. Hah… aku menghela napas berat, tidak mengerti kenapa Gray bias sebegini keras kepalanya.

Tapi entah kenapa terselip rasa senang dihatiku. Apa iya aku menyukai keadaan ini? Menyukai keadaan yang berbalik ini?

Aku senang Gray mengejar-ngejarku. Apa mungkin hatiku sesungguhnya ingin menerima Gray kembali dan mengembalikan waktu yang telah terbuang selama dua tahun ini?

"Lucy, ada Natsu!" kata Ibu dari balik pintu.

"Iya, sebentar!" aku keluar kamar, tidak biasanya Natsu ke rumah tanpa kabar dulu.

Aku mendapati sosok Natsu berdiri di ruang tamu.

"Eh, Natsu. Apa kabar, seminggu ini tidak bertemu jadi aneh melihat warna rambutmu," sapaku padanya, dan dia tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kelihatannya sedang bersembunyi, heh?" dia membalasku dengan sorot mata meledek.

Aku tertunduk, kenapa Natsu langsung bertanya seperti itu, tanpa basa-basi pula. Tapi aku suka dia yang terus terang seperti ini.

"Gray masih saja memintaku-"

"Lalu kau sudah memikirkannya baik-baik?"

"Aku… aku-"

"Kau ragu, itu berarti kau masih ingin berada disisinya."

Sejenak aku benar-benar tersentak, kutatap wajah Natsu, apa dia sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu? Dan apakah memang seperti itu kenyatannya?

"Temui dia, kau akan langsung mengerti dan yakin dengan perasaanmu sendiri. Jangan terus menghindar."

Aku berpikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang saran Natsu sejenak, dan mencari kebenarannya dalam diriku sendiri. Mungkin aku memang harus memastikannya lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan memastikannya. Semoga ini keputusan yang tepat untukku."

Aku beranjak dari sofa dan langsung berlari keluar rumah, sesaat aku melihat wajah Natsu yang begitu teduh menatapku, entah mengapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari wajahnya.

.

.

.

Gray duduk di kursi panjang seperti sebelumnya, dia menatapku lurus, dadaku berdegub kencang, entah karena aku sudah berlari atau karena aku melihatnya. Langkah kakiku terasa begitu berat. Aku tidak mengerti dan tidak yakin. Tapi sekarang tidak ada Natsu yang bisa membantuku memahami ini semua.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan datang," ucap Gray dengan senyum mengembang.

"Aku sudah lelah menghindar," kataku cepat, dan aku langsung mengambil tempat di sisinya, menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin agar aku tidak terpengaruh pesona Gray lagi.

"Besok hari terakhir pendaftaran universitas," gumamnya tiba-tiba, wajahnya terlihat sedih dan ragu.

"Bukannya kau mendambakan waktu pendaftaran ini sejak lama? Kau sudah belajar mati-matian untuk saat-saat seperti ini kan?"

"Iya, tapi aku tidak bisa, aku membutuhkanmu untuk menghadapi saat itu, aku mohon Lucy, tetaplah disisiku," dia memohon dengan sorot mata lemah, membuatku tidak bias menghindari sorot mataku darinya. Aku tidak bisa memastikannya dengan cepat. Natsu… seharusnya kau disini untuk membantuku. Aku tidak bisa meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

"Aku… dalam hatiku sebenarnya ingin..." tiba-tiba ponselku berdering , kulihat nomor yang tertera di layar, nomor rumah. Aku melirik Gray sejenak, dan dia tersenyum untuk mengizinkanku menerima telepon.

"Ya Ibu?" jawabku setelah menekan tombol di ponsel.

"Lucy, Natsu ada sama kamu?" tanya Ibu agak cemas.

"Tidak. Lho bukannya tadi dia langsung pulang begitu aku pergi, Bu?"

"Tadi Ayah & Ibunya menelepon kesini karena ponsel Natsu tidak bisa dihubungi. Katanya Natsu ingin bertemu denganmu sebelum berangkat, tapi pesawat sudah hampir berangkat dan dia belum juga muncul di bandara," jelas Ibu dengan suara cemas.

"Pesawat? Memangnya dia mau kemana?" aku merasa hatiku anjlok ke dasar bumi, mendadak napasku beranjak dari alirannya, membuatku sesak.

"Katanya kuliah di Jepang, ikut orang tuanya yang harus dinas disana. Memangnya dia tidak cerita padamu?" kata Ibu dengan nada heran.

"Jepang?" gumamku tidak percaya. Natsu tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kepergiannya, dia berlaku seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang besar seperti ini akan terjadi.

"Hallo? Lucy? Lucy?" perlahan suara Ibu hilang dari jarak dengarku.

Tanganku reflek menurunkan ponsel dari telingaku, kepalaku terasa kosong, Natsu ingin pergi, jangan-jangan tadi dia kerumah untuk pamit? Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa? Apakah dia sengaja melakukannya?

Tidak mungkin dia begitu. Ini pasti karena aku, dia mendengarkan keluhanku dan aku... aku terlalu sibuk dengan diri ku sendiri sampai tidak memperhatikan Natsu, tidak melihat perubahan dalam dirinya karena ia ingin pamit pergi. Hatiku sakit. Kosong, yang ada dalam hatiku hanya kekosongan. Membayangkan Natsu pergi dari sisiku sudah membuatku sebegini rapuhnya, ada apa denganku? Natsu…

"Lucy? Ada apa?" Gray menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

Aku sontak terlonjak dari tempat ku duduk.

"Maafkan aku, Gray. Aku tidak ingin membohongi diriku sendiri. Di hatiku sudah ada orang lain."

Gray tampak kaget mendengar jawabanku, tapi aku pun melanjutkan kalimatku, "Aku akan seperti mu, terus mengejarnya, maka dari itu berhentilah berharap padaku, kau akan menemukan yang lebih baik dariku. Maaf kalau selama ini sudah menyusahkan dengan sikapku yang kekanak-kanakan dan terus menghindar."

Aku menunduk pelan dan undur diri, terus berlari menyusuri jalan. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh?. Kenapa selama ini aku bisa ragu?

Natsu, Natsu yang terus ada disampingku, selalu menopangku, menampung seluruh kesedihanku. Kenapa aku begitu buta?

Jangan pergi, aku mohon...

Aku menghentikan taksi dan meminta pengemudi untuk memaksimalkan kecepatannya untuk mengantarkanku menuju bandara. Jika aku tidak bisa mencegah kepergiannya, setidaknya dia harus tahu bahwa hatiku sudah sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya. Jika sekali lagi aku harus berjuang seperti aku mengejar Gray, maka akan aku lakukan, aku tidak akan menyerah lagi.

Bandara begitu ramai, namun aku bergerak cepat untuk mencari sosok Natsu. Dia berambut pink menyala, dan pasti mudah mencarinya sekalipun di antara ratusan orang.

Kucari-cari sosok Natsu diantara kerumunan orang di bandara. Apa pesawatnya sudah berangkat? Apakah aku sudah terlambat?.

Aku mencari-cari pintu masuk menuju penerbangan Jepang. Kumohon... biarkan aku bertemu Natsu, walaupun untuk yang terakhir kalinya, hanya untuk menyampaikan perasaanku.

Menit demi menit berlalu, tapi aku tidak juga melihat, bahkan merasakan kehadirannya. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar pergi?

"Natsu...jangan pergi... " airmataku membuat pandanganku kabur, berkali-kali aku menabrak orang di kanan dan kiriku.

"Seharusnya kau lihat aku sekarang. Aku menangis, kau harus ada disampingku, mengelus kepalaku. Natsu... " aku terus bergumam tidak karuan, mencari sosoknya.

Dimana kau Natsu?

"Natsu!" seruku putus asa.

"NATSU... !" teriakku lebih keras, membuat semua orang menoleh kearahku, tapi aku tidak peduli, aku tidak rela kalau harus kehilangan lagi.

Dia sudah pergi. Aku... aku... aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Natsu... " aku menyeka airmataku, aku tidak perduli dengan orang-orang yang terus memandangiku, biarkan saja mereka menontonku yang sedang menangis, aku tidak bisa menghentikan airmataku.

"Dasar bodoh!" aku tertegun saat mendengar suaranya, sontak aku berbalik, mataku terbuka lebar. Tidak yakin dengan penglihatanku sendiri.

"Kenapa berteriak seperti itu? Kau membuatku keluar dari pengecekan paspor!" ucap Natsu dengan wajah jengkel.

Aku tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa, aku langsung memeluknya erat. "Jangan pergi... " bisikku diantara isak tangis.

"Tidak usah memintaku, kau sudah membuatku ketinggalan pesawat," kata Natsu dengan nada suara amat kesal.

"Maafkan aku, selalu saja menyusahkanmu, sekarang malah membuatmu ketinggalan pesawat. Maaf, tapi aku..."

"Sudah, kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? Terlambat menyadari keadaan sekitar bahkan hatimu sendiri." Natsu mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut, membuat tangisku semakin keras.

"Sudah kau selesaikan keraguanmu?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi kalian sudah baikan?"

Seketika saja aku merasa kesal dengan pertanyaannya.

"Jika aku memilihnya, aku tidak akan kesini dan berteriak seperti orang gila mencarimu, bahkan membuatmu ketinggalan pesawat dan memintamu jangan pergi," kataku masih memeluknya erat.

"Iya... iya... aku hanya bercanda" Natsu balas memelukku. "Kau menjawab perasaanku disaat yang tepat, tiga tahun aku bertahan dengan perasaan dan keyakinan ini. Tadinya aku sudah akan menyerah, dan merelakanmu untuk bersama cowok kutu buku itu," bisik Natsu di telingaku.

"Tiga tahun?" aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya, terkesima mendengar penuturannya.

"Sekarang siapa yang bodoh? Aku atau kau?" tanyaku dengan mata memicing, sekalipun air mata masih membasahi mataku. Natsu mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, tapi senyumnya tidak luput.

"Menahan perasaan selama tiga tahun, siapa yang bodoh? Jawab aku!" Natsu malah balik menatapku lekat.

"Kau yang bodoh, siapa suruh tidak menyadarinya," sahutnya dengan seringai lebar.

"A..." ucapanku terhenti saat Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya dan dalam sekejap tangannya sudah menyentuh pipiku. Dalam sekejap aku merasakan bibirnya yang lembut menekan di atas bibirku, rasanya hangat dan membuat jantungku seperti ingin meledak, pipiku seperti terbakar, antara malu dan senang.

Lembut, bibir Natsu begitu lembut. Dia menyentuhku dengan segenap perasaannya, seolah aku bisa merasakan semua kasih sayangnya lewat bibirnya yang menyentuh bibirku. Rasanya bahagia sekali mendapati aku masih memiliki kesempatan seindah ini. Gelenyar di hatiku membuncah hingga membuatku membalas ciuman Natsu, ragu namun aku melakukannya.

Saat Natsu melepaskan ciumannya, aku tidak berani menatapnya, aku terus tertunduk malu.

"Kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan semua ini, aku terpaksa tinggal disini sendirian, orang tuaku sudah berangkat ke Jepang."

"Maaf..." bisikku penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa. Jangan selalu minta maaf, Lucy, dan… " Natsu kembali memelukku.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya.

"Aku juga," jawabku cepat.

Akhirnya kutemukan orangnya, seseorang yang mengerti dan memahamiku. Seseorang yang bisa ku gapai, seseorang yang bisa meraih hatiku dengan segala kelembutannya.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Sekian karya perdana saya di Fandom Fairy Tail.

Maaf untuk segala kekurangan.

Sampai jumpa di karya saya yang lain ^o^

:-:-:**Nakki**:-:

22-12-2011

Btw, selamat hari Ibu. I LOVE U MOM… ^.^


End file.
